Illogical Destruction
by NatsuKen
Summary: Sin embargo Sakura siguió esperando, Naruto seguía insistiendo y él volvía a marcharse.
1. Casa de muñeca

_**C**__asa de muñeca_

–Falta ordenar algunas piezas, sacudir, tal vez debería empezar con la comida…

Una manía que Sakura había adquirido con los años, era hablar sola. Se recordaba una y otra vez las mismas cosas, e incluso se regañaba a si misma, pero siempre en voz alta. Algo normal para algunos y extraño para otros, pero simplemente era la crédula forma en que la pelirrosa intentaba evadir el constante silencio que había en su casa. Todavía la palabra se le hacia curiosa. Su casa. Ya llevaba años viviendo ahí, años ocupándose de ella y sin embargo, todavía se sentía como una desconocida en ese lugar, quizás fuera por el simple hecho de que Sasuke no se quedaba ahí de hacía una buena temporada, era casi como si solo le estuviese cuidando la vivienda hasta su regreso.

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, no debía pensar ese tipo de cosas, esa era su hogar y ella era la encargada de mantenerla, ella ahora era Sakura Uchiha. Era una mujer fuerte, no podía estarse dejando llevar por emociones sin sentido, todo estaba bien, en su lugar, como debía ser.

Siguió con sus quehaceres diarios, dejando sus pensamientos de lado, centrándose simplemente en cumplir su labor.

La mansión Uchiha era enorme, y aunque había varias habitaciones y espacios que no se ocupaban, Sakura se encargaba de limpiarlos todos; excepto aquellos, claro, que el Uchiha le impidió la entrada. Si era de ser sincera, la pelirrosa se imaginaba que a la vuelta de Sasuke, y este viera lo bien que se ocupo de todo en su ausencia, sonreiría orgulloso, es más, le sonreiría específicamente a ella, feliz de tener una esposa tan eficiente.

–Digna esposa de un Uchiha, solo debo esmerarme un poco más…–sonreía ansiosa, casi convenciéndose a si misma.

Todo estaba en su lugar.

Todo era como debería ser…

* * *

.

.

.

Bien, seré sincera, esta fic esta escrito en resentimiento al final del manga. Un final sin mucho sentido a mi parecer, hecho a la rápida y con un fanservice barato. Soy totalmente anti NaruHina y SasuSaku, por lo que no esperen encontrar algo de estas parejas aquí, tal vez solo lo que sea estrictamente necesario. En fin, solo será un conjunto de drabbles centrado en el Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata, tal vez incluso otros personajes.

_**P**__or favor no arenosos._


	2. Princesa imaginaria

_**P**rincesa imaginaria_

A veces Hinata se ponía a pensar en su actual vida, comparándola con el '_antes de'_, cuando era solo una chiquilla en un mundo del que no se sentía parte. Porque ella nunca se sintió realmente cómoda con ser una ninja, simplemente lo hacía por obligación, era su deber en el clan, deber para con su padre. Aún así, cuantas veces el le recalco lo débil que era, su desprecio y decepción tan palpables hacia su persona, la peliazul se sentía menos que nada a su lado.

Tantas veces quiso cambiar esa mirada, que su padre la observara aunque sea con un poco orgullo. Pero solo veía frustración, Recalcándole su debilidad. Hinata pensaba que nunca llegaría a estar a la altura que su padre quería, y entonces…

_Naruto._

Su primer amor, tan inalcanzable en ese entonces. Sabía que no debía acercarse a él, estaba maldito, todos lo decían, pero aún así lo hizo, escondida y con temor de ser descubierta. Fue un pequeño vistazo de un día, pero que se fue repitiendo tantas veces que ya no había jornada en la que la Hyuga no espiara al rubio desde lejos. Le admiraba tanto, estaba aún más solo que ella, pero aún así no se rendía, seguía avanzando contra viento y marea para alcanzar sus metas.

Hinata quería ser como él, así de fuerte y determinada.

Los años pasaban y su sol seguía avanzando, su admiración paso al amor, tan devoto y platónico que se sentía estallar cuando estaba a su lado. Alegrándose de sus logros y entristeciéndose de sus caídas, pero nunca atreviéndo a acercarse. En el fondo temía. Para ella Naruto era lo más cercano a la perfección, y ella a su lado no era más que una patética ninja ¿y si el rubio se daba cuenta de lo inútil que era?

En ese entonces Hinata pensaba que nunca iba a alcanzar la felicidad, parecía tan lejana. Su relación con su padre no mejoraba, sus habilidades ninja aumentaban a paso lento, y Naruto no se giraba a ver a nadie que no fuera la pelirrosa, incluso después de que ella se le declaro abiertamente.

Pero cambio.

Porque ahora Naruto le correspondía. Hinata era tan feliz que ni siquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor. Sentimientos ajenos, inconclusos, quebrados, para ella no existía nada más que él siendo suyo.

_Como un cuento de princesa._

Por que Naruto era un príncipe, ella no lo dudaba. Si es que todo cambio cuando el Uzumaki entro definitivamente en su vida. Que la heredera Hyuga se casara con el futuro Hokage trajo gran prestigio al clan, su padre por fin la veía complacido, por fin estaba siendo de utilidad. Cuando paso a ser llamada Uzumaki Hinata se desligo totalmente del clan, que paso a manos de Hanabi, mucho más capacitada para ejercer como matriarca, ya no tuvo que preocuparse por estar al nivel que los miembros del clan Hyuga requerían.

Ahora tenía una bonita familia con el amor de su vida, hijos a los que cuidaba y enseñaba con devoción. Ya ni siquiera debía preocuparse por el clan, Hanabi se ocupaba perfectamente de este. Para Hinata era como vivir en un sueño, su vida actual era de pura felicidad. Feliz y fácil. Ya no había ninguna preocupación que la atormentara, ni el rechazo de su clan, ni el de su amor de la infancia y sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, ni siquiera por el nivel de sus entrenamientos.

_Perfecta._

Su vida era magnifica, ya no más preocupaciones. Solo deseaba complacer a Naruto, ser una esposa eficiente para él y sus hijos. Hinata era feliz, esa fortuna que vivía día a día no podía ser otra cosa que autentica dicha, sin desgracias, ya nada pendiente ni que realizar, tenía todo lo que había deseado, cualquier obstáculo había sido quitado del camino y ya no había logro que alcanzar.

Y una y otra vez se dejaba carcomer por esa vacía perfección.

* * *

.

.

.

Un explicación cortita, es que a mi parecer, al final Hinata no logro nada. Su meta de hacerse mas fuerte no se completo, y lo que podría llamarse "logros" que tuvo, son gracias a Naruto (al menos así lo creo yo). Me da lastima, Hinata **era** uno de mis personajes favoritos, pudo haber tenido un gran desarrollo, sin necesidad de un chico.

Gracias por los fav. y alert, y sobre todo a los review ^^ (que me alegra saber que hay mas inconformes con el final de _mierda_ que hubo): _Mekapronta, Saara-chan94, maribelteka, kd, Zumekqi, Quattordici, Marcia Andrea._

_**S**ayo!_


	3. Rebote Amargo

_**R**__ebote amargo_

Naruto lo hizo _ese día._

Era una ocasión especial, Shikamaru se había comprometido oficialmente con Temari, y Naruto se alegraba, todos estaban felices por ellos.

La celebración fue en la noche, larga y animada, todos los antiguos compañeros de academia nuevamente juntos. Naruto sonreía, últimamente lo hacía en todo momento, pero solo algunos pocos notaban que no era su habitual gesto. No era amplia ni luminosa, mostrando los colmillos en una mueca picara y divertida; esta era corta y cerrada, cansada, complaciente.

Ese día tomo más de la cuenta, desde el regreso de Sasuke le había adquirido cierto gusto al sake y otros licores, era así cuando se sentía sin reales preocupaciones, tan pleno y simple.

Miraba a Sakura de reojo, hablándole al Uchiha y buscándole cada cierto rato. Sonreía ante esa visión, sabía que al regreso de Sasuke las cosas así pasarían, que él no tendría posibilidad a su lado. Por eso se había hecho a un lado, no valía la pena luchar por algo perdido, más aún cuando sabía que sacrificar sus esperanzas significaba la felicidad de ella.

Decidió darle una oportunidad a Hinata, Sakura y la mayoría de sus amigos le decían que lo hiciera, y al final el rubio declino, _no había nada que perder_.

La hyuuga era una novia ideal, delicada, femenina, acataba todo lo que el propusiera, y dedicaba todo su ser para complacerlo. En apenas unas semanas Naruto se dio cuenta que ella lo quería como él ni en toda su vida podría llegar a hacerlo. En algún momento quiso terminar, Hinata no lo merecía, le quería entregar todo pero él no podía, no quería hacer lo mismo. Pero todos estaban felices por ellos, la misma Hinata, sus amigos, Sakura…

Él no podía con eso, no estaba en su naturaleza hacer algo tan egoísta y arrebatar esa felicidad y paz a todos. Mas adelante, se dijo, una y otra vez.

La fiesta continuaba. Sakura miraba a la nada en una esquina, solo unos minutos antes de pararse e ir en una dirección que Naruto sabía a donde llevaba. Sonrío. Una vez Jiraiya, borracho, con esa misma mirada que sin saberlo el Namikaze ahora adquiría, le hablo muchas cosas, que él, niño como era apenas entendió, pero una frase no se le olvido. _Imaginártela con otra persona duele, duele mucho _le dijo _Ahí puedes saber que tanto la amas._

El rubio le daba la razón, verla aún con su mejor amigo le desgarraba en silencio, le destruía y le formaba un nudo en la garganta. En cambio, pensar en Hinata con otro hombre no le atormentaba, y eso mismo le hacía sentir terriblemente culpable. _Eres un cobarde_, se decía.

Esa noche fue Ino quién le dijo que buscara a Hinata, hacía rato que había desaparecido junto a Kiba, y para nadie era secreto los celos que carcomían al joven Inuzuka. El futuro Hokage se levanto sin decir palabra, si era sincero él no era un novio dedicado, no con ella al menos.

El alcohol le hizo efecto apenas se levanto y el ya conocido mareo hizo aparición. No tenía verdadero interés en encontrarla, pero el sentimiento de _deber_ le hizo actuar. _Es lo que esperan de ti_, se dijo.

Encontrarla en el cuarto más alejado fue pura casualidad, de hecho fue allí con la idea de que no hallaría en esa parte, pero ahí estaba, con su rostro lloroso, y Kiba acorralándola de forma intima, demasiado para ser un jugueteo de amigo.

Ninguno dijo nada, el castaño se separo y Naruto se quedo quieto en la puerta, lo único audible eran los continuos sollozos de la morena. Segundos, minutos, la escena pareció congelarse indefinidamente, al menos hasta que el Inuzuka decidió salir de la habitación, tenía una mueca mezcla de ira y dolor, y fue al pasar a su lado que soltó palabras en un murmullo. Naruto no alcanzo a entenderlas, jamás las pregunto y varias veces se imagino cuales fueron. Tal vez le pidió que la cuidara, o que no la hiciera sufrir, quizás admitió su derrota o dijo que la recuperaría, tal vez simplemente lo mando a la mierda, Naruto no lo sabía.

Hinata seguía llorando, su rostro estaba empapado y lo miraba suplicante, no fue hasta que susurro su nombre en ahogados gemidos que él reacciono. Se acerco a paso lento, sus ojos apagados antes de abrazarla. Ella se escondió en su pecho mientras sus sollozos iban desapareciendo. El rubio se preguntaba que habría ocurrido con Kiba, no era muy difícil deducir la escena, pero aún así omitió cualquier pregunta. Naruto no pensó mal del Inuzuka, era imposible que le hubiese hecho daño, ni siquiera sintió alguna punzada de celos, si no todo lo contrario. _Es valiente… valiente y estúpido_ pensó. Porque Kiba estaba igual que él, en una batalla perdida, pero aún así decidió actuar. Naruto le admiro, y a la vez un nudo amargo se instalo en su garganta, Hinata y Kiba eran un reflejo de _ellos_…

_Cobarde. _

_Se egoísta._

_Afronta las cosas._

Naruto nunca iba a querer a Hinata como ella a él. Sabía que merecía a alguien mejor, aunque a ella le doliera. Si tan solo pudiera no pensar en los otros, ser egoísta y solo seguir sus propios sentimientos, luchar por esa persona y dejar que los demás afrontaran sus propias emociones y conflictos, sin que la culpa lo carcomiera.

_Lucha._

_Se egoísta._

_Sin culpas…_

—Hinata…—susurro, no la aparto de su pecho, no quería ver su rostro, si lo hacía no podría decírselo. Una larga pausa antes del fin. —Hinata… casémonos.

* * *

.

.

.

Creo que Naruto fue un cobarde con sus sentimientos, digo, no lucho por Sakura, ni siquiera se mostro un buen desenlace de ellos, solo se hizo a un lado. En mi opinión, Naruto le pediría matrimonio a Hinata por culpa, de no quererla como ella a él, y también evadir la realidad, los sentimientos que le atormentan y también para no interferir en la "felicidad" (_Sakura _y_ Hinata_ principalmente) de los demás. Para mi que Naruto le pidiera matrimonio a Hinata, solo podía ser después de un trago amargo c: nada de flores ni corazoncitos como a varios les gustaría ver... ehem!

Gracias por los fav. y alert, y mucho a los review que me animan en este extraño proyecto ^^:

_Kurayami No Kami , Nekiri-chan, Saara-chan94, Zumekqi , Mekapronta, Nicolai P. Sherman _

_**S**ayo!_


	4. Tiempo Muerto

_**Ubicación: **The Last - Chapter 700._

* * *

_**T**__iempo muerto_

Sasuke nunca se quedo en la noche. Esperaba pacientemente y en silencio que Sakura se durmiera antes de marcharse. A veces volvía al día siguiente, y otras veces se iba de Konoha sin siquiera avisar. Sabía que lastimaba a la pelirrosa cuando se iba, no es que quisiera realmente hacerlo, pero el no estaba hecho para la vida de familia como Naruto o sus otros compañeros, estaba seguro de que si se quedaba solo dañaría más a la Haruno, él no podía ser el esposo que ella quería, ni siquiera sería un buen acompañante, los tratos con ella seguían siendo fríos y a veces un tanto hostiles verbalmente de parte de él, por eso el Uchiha prefería marcharse y evitar todo eso, Sakura no lo merecía y el tampoco se sentía capaz de sentar cabeza a su lado.

Con cuidado aparto el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirrosa, su rostro sereno y alguna

s lágrimas secas en sus mejillas fue lo último que el Uchiha vio antes de dejarla. No se sentía culpable, Sakura era consciente de que no correspondía a sus sentimientos y aún así seguía insistiendo, tal vez pensando ilusamente que algún día podrían ser la familia feliz que ella deseaba. Él sabía que eso era imposible.

Sasuke _aceptaba_ a Sakura, era una de las pocas personas que aceptaba dentro de su limitado círculo. Pero no la amaba, si era sincero nunca se imagino poder amar a una mujer, formar una familia, para Sasuke habían muchas otras prioridades antes de eso. Si mantenía esa dañina relación con ella no era por insistencia suya, y las limitadas razones que le ataban no incluían siquiera un ápice de sentimentalismo. De hecho el moreno nunca quiso mezclar sentimientos, y si alguien lo hizo fue Naruto, que parecía terriblemente insistente y nervioso por juntarlos. Para él Sakura no significa más que un desquite sexual, era un hombre después de todo; aunque tampoco intento engatusar a la pelirrosa, desde un inicio dejo en claro sus intenciones.

Sin embargo Sakura siguió esperando, Naruto seguía insistiendo y él volvía a marcharse.

Años en el mismo circulo, que el rubio parecía mirarlo con derrota cada vez mas. Sakura no le exigía nada, con el tiempo ya ni siquiera preguntaba cuanto se quedaría, solo se quedaba a su lado complaciente, aguardando.

Sasuke nunca mandaba cartas cuando se marchaba, ni siquiera cuando se fue después de enterarse del embarazo no planeado de la Haruno. Él nunca se sintió comprometido con ella, y aunque ese hijo fuera suyo, era un error de Sakura su nacimiento, si quería tenerlo o no era decisión suya, Sasuke no sentía verdadera responsabilidad por algo que nunca quiso y nunca fue.

En esas semanas, meses y años _interminables_ Sakura siguió esperando.

Pero Sasuke _ya no volvió_.

* * *

.

.

.

Uf, Sasuke en verdad me costo, me estuve quebrando la cabeza y ni siquiera me gusto tanto el resultado xd. Es que no me cabía en la cabeza alguna forma en que el Uchiha estaría con Sakura y no cayera en el ooc... la verdad no se si lo logre (un poco que sea (?)

Sakura se que parece bastante arrastrada pero... así es la realidad, fue así como dejaron al personaje y en realidad es la única manera en la que podría seguir "_enamorada"_ de Sasuke.

En cuanto al cap anterior, primero que nada quiero aclarar que estaba ubicado un poco despúes de The Last, y aunque es bazofia de película haga desaparecer los sentimientos de Naruto por Sakura por arte de magia, estos no puedes desaparecer fácilmente, estuvo años enamorada de la pelirrosa, tampoco pueden hacer ojos ciegos a esto.

Gracias por los review (En serio me hacen el día, aunque sean cortitos ^^)

enma, Cami-shama , maryn90, Mamikoshiba, Ghost-03 (_Te respondo MP .o._)

Como que es el cap mas polemico que he tenido, y como no tienen cuenta respondo por aquí porque no me aguanto jeje :

_**Guest:**_ Primero gracias por tu opinión, se aprecia que sea con respeto. Bueno, te voy a dar la razón, yo hubiese sido feliz con un final NS (pero también hubiese sido feliz con un final _shonen_, tal vez sin ninguna pareja, más abierto, ver los sueños de todos realizados, en fin, un final bien hecho) , trato de hacer esto lo más objetivo posible y lamento si a veces se me sale un poco la vena NaruSaku. Ahora ¿Los sentimiendo de Naruto infantiles? perdóname, pero cuidar, proteger, velar por otra persona, esforzarte por su felicidad, anteponerla a la propia, luchar por verla sonreír y que más encima dure por tantos años (ejem, _699_ caps del manga) no me parece infantil, sino todo lo contrario, los sentimientos del rubio eran puros y notorios, aunque quieran verlos como simple fraternalismo el amor estaba ahí (No digo de parte de Sakura, ya que estos nunca se dieron en forma explicita, pero igual recalco que en muchos momentos se vio una ambigüedad en lo que sentía por Sasuke, a favor del Uzumaki), lo siento pero aunque la pareja no sea canon, los sentimientos de Naruto eran _reales_. Dices que no se esforzó, pero intento anteponer la felicidad de Sakura por sobre la suya (ojo, no digo que sea la única razón por la quería traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero fue una influencia importante). Lamento decírtelo, pero Hinata si fue plato de segunda mesa, tal vez si hubiese habido mas desarrollo entre ellos desde antes no fuera así, el verdadero Naruto no tenía ojos para otra que no fuera su Sakura-chan (romanticamente) ¿En verdad crees que si Sakura le correspondía Naruto se quedaba con Hinata?. Tampoco encuentro que Hinata haya luchado por su amor, en la primera temporada hablo solo un par de veces con él y lo demás fueron espionajes y apoyos telepáticos. En Shippuden hizo una confesión suicida y egoísta, y el rubio ni se dio por enterado. En la guerra ninja espere ver un poco mas de desarrollo de ella (algo se vio, al menos antes de la muerte de Neji) pero me decepcione, pensando en la mano cálida de Naruto mientras su primo estaba muerto a su lado... En fin, en cuanto al cap anterior, no me refería a que Naruto estaba usando a Hinata para olvidarse de Sakura, sino que estaba pensando en la felicidad de ambas (apartarse para que Sakura y Sasuke se juntaran, y corresponder los sentimientos de Hinata) a cambio de su sacrificio, no la estaba usando, sino que cumpliendo su deseo aunque el no se sintiera de la misma forma c:

Me alargue un montón, pero gracias por tu punto de vista jaja, y como dices, solo estoy plasmando mi opinión, no con esto voy a cambiar el final ni nada, solo expresarme un poquito, saludos!

_**Sarai:**_ En ningún momento he dicho que el sueño de Naruto era estar con Sakura, pero hay que aceptar que era uno de sus deseos, algo que le hubiese gustado hacer realidad (desmentir los sentimientos del rubio es imposible, están clarisimos). No, no veía el final solo por las parejas, apoyo este pairing como a muchos otros, pero era el único que pensaba podía llegar a ser canon (por su _desarrollo_) pero como dije anteriormente, un final abierto tampoco me hubiese desagradado, pero ver un termino apurado, en que los personajes ni siquiera interactuan, todos parecen unos amargados y hay una orgía de parejas salidas de la nada... no puedo quedar conforme con eso, lo siento. Si a ti te gusto ese final, bien por ti, pero si quiero criticarlo y exponer una visión distinta a los de la happy family de los fans estoy en mi derecho, ni que esto fuera dictadura... Como dije en otra nota, Hinata **_era_** (_pasado_) una de mis fav. pero hace mucho que dejo de gustarme (el pésimo desarrollo y la glorificación del fandom me gano), pero no creo estarle haciendo bashing ni nada, es solo mi visión a lo que la convirtieron.

Ahora, si no te gusta mi fic corriente te invito a no leer, estoy segura de que hay millones de FF con temáticas y familias felices que seguramente prefieres. Intento hacer lo mas objetivo esto posible, tampoco es el mejor fic (ni de lejos) pero quiero expresar mi disgusto. Te aseguro que pueden pasar años y voy a seguir inconforme con el final del manga, no veo porque debería aceptarlo con una sonrisa si no me gusta (país libre, **_libertad de expresión _**por favor). Bueno, mas _patético_ me parece estar de acuerdo con ese final c:

**Guest:** (¿La misma?) No, Kishimoney no hizo las parejas pensando en cuan infelices serían, lo hizo por marketing. Como dije arriba, puede pasar todo el tiempo que quieras y no aceptare ese final basura. En ningún momento he hecho bashing a Naruto y a su autor, solo he mostrado como creo que son las cosas en realidad (_**MI**_ punto de vista). Dices que los NS son arenosos pero eres tú la ardida que esta comentando un fic que simplemente pudiste ignorar (Como dije, algunos parece que quieren dictadura con el final, que no se le puede criticar ni nada)

_Gracias por leer_

_**S**ayo_


End file.
